Inuyasha Chronicles
by Etaria
Summary: Beginning of a new story..What's up with Sesshomaru being so nice all of a sudden, and wtf? what's sasuke got to do with it all? click here to find out..please review..is first story!


Inuyasha Chronicles

Chapter One

Part One

тнє Вєgіппіпg

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "Watch out!" Kagome ducked out of the way just before Inuyasha yelled "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!"

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back just as Miroku and Sango showed up.

"Damn" he said as the demon he was fighting blocked his attack with great strength.

"This bastard just wont give up, but I got a little something that'll blow his mind... Wind Scar!!!!!!"Before the demon was destroyed it let out a great gasp as if it didn't know it could be destroyed.

"Yeah Inuyasha!" cried Shippo from Sango's shoulder, "you got him"

"Well of corse I did" Inuyasha spat in his stuck up way, "whadidya think I'd miss or something"

"Kind of" Shippo said under his breath, but Inuyasha heard him anyway."What did you say you little brat!" he spat as he hit Shippo on the head.

"N-nothing Inuyasha" he cried rubbing his head in pain.

"Sit Boy" Kagome said, just before Inuyasha had a chance to hit Shippo again, "Come off it Inuyasha, I'm sure Shippo didn't mean it, right Shippo?"

"S-sure" Shippo said still rubbing his head in pain, "I didn't mean it, honest"

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn fool Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while turning her back to the half-demon.

"Ahh Kagome!" Inuyasha spat, "what-"

"Sit—boy" Kagome said after some pause. "Why don't you just grow up!" and then she stomped away.

_Later... _

" Oh whats taking her so long" Inuyasha said grumpily, "she cant stay mad at me for this long, can she?"

"Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were starting to worry about Kagome" Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Grrr WHO ASKED YOU!" he yelled back, "just because I said it doesn't mean I mean it" Inuyasha said in a huff, "you humans can be so stupid at times"

"Don't forget inuyasha, you are part human as well" Sango said, "so by dissing us you are in turn dissing yourself"

"huh?" Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Dissing, Kagome taught it to me, it means to insult or put down someone or something" Sango replied. "See what she can teach if we listen, god you guys are such morons"

"Ohh frig this" Inuyasha said, "I'm going for a walk, and when Kagome gets back tell her not to come after me" and he ran off into the forest.

"More like he's going to look for her and if she gets back before hand don't tell her he is" Miroku said, "typical Inuyasha, at least I know when to tell a lie and tell the truth"

Just then Sango got a disgusted look on her face and slapped Miroku across the face, "GOD YOU SICK PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM MY ASS!"

"Well it was worth a try wasn't it?" he said with a look of slyness to his eyes.

"I"LL TEACH YOU WORTH A TRY!!!" Sango said as she chased Miroku around their camp site.

"When will this fighting ever end?" Shippo said, Kirara tilted his head and said "peoww"

_In The Woods_

"_What was she thinking, running off like that, she knows the dangers of being in this world without protection, gaww when I get my hands on her" _Inuyasha thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree, slicing demons in half as he did so.

"AHHHH!!!" came a voice from below, "huh?" Inuyasha stopped, "that sounded like...KAGOME!"

He jumped out of the tree top and screamed "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" and missed the demon that was attacking Kagome by an inch.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked as he jumped down infront of her and faced the demon.

"Inuyasha.." she said just before she hit the ground.

"Ah Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "great...now you've got me mad" and facing the demon again saw it was The Infant that was Naraku's heart.

"My, my Inuyasha, I didn't think you'd make it in time, but alas I was wrong" and just before he took off Inuyasha got one strike at him with his Iron Reverse Soul Stealer and cut off his arm.

"What a lovely souvenir" He said just before throwing it into the lava river that was near.

Then from behind him he heard a groaning, "Uh Kagome!" he said as ran back to her. "It's alright Kagome I'm right here" and picking her up he headed back to camp.

_Camp_

"Is she going to be alright?" Shippo asked Sango, it had been an hour since Inuyasha arrived back with Kagome in his arms, when asked whats wrong all he said was "The Infant got her" and he took off again without telling them where he was going.

"I don't know Shippo, I don't even know what The Infant did to her, Inuyasha didn't give us much to go on"

Just then Kagome began to stir. "Inu— Inuyasha?" she said as she slowly sat up.

"Woah hold on there Kagome" Sango said. Kagome looked around, they were at their camp.

"Where...where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

Shippo looked at her and replied in his little fox-like temper, "he ran off, the dog" Sango hit Shippo on the head, "That's not nice Shippo" she said and Shippo backed off.

"I have to find Inuyasha, I have to–" but as she was getting up she fell back down.

"Hold on Kagome, you almost took a turn for the worst there, you have to save your strength" She nodded her head, "I know" and she soon fell back asleep.

When she awoke again it was near morning, she got up and looked around, _Inuyasha's still not back yet,_ she was worried about him, she admitted it, but their was something in the air that made her feel danger was near.

She got up and walked a few steps from where she had been laying when Inuyasha came exploding out of the woods, "KAGOME RUN!!" he yelled just as a demon wielding Sounga jumped out after him.

In an instant Miroku and Sango were up and Shippo and Kirara as well.

"Get out of here" Inuyasha yelled, "Now"

They all scattered to different sides of the camp and hid behind trees, the demon went after them but Inuyasha stopped him with his Iron Reverse Soul Stealer.

The demon was mad, really mad, Kagome could see it in his eyes, it raised it's sword and opened it's mouth about to strike Inuyasha.

Just before it had a chance to use Dragon Twister, Sesshomaru showed up out of nowhere, hit the demon on the head with his fist, and the demon instantly was destroyed.

Sesshomaru picked up Sounga and sighed with relief as he said, "so there's where my sword went" and quietly walked away.

They all starred in disbelief at what just happened.

"Uh Inuyasha" Shippo said, "I cant believe you let your brother walk away without a fight, that's so not you"

"Shut up you little fur ball!" Inuyasha said in anger and embarrassment at what just happened within seconds before his eyes.

Kagome walked out of the woods, flabbergasted at how easily Sesshomaru had defeated that demon.

She walked over to Inuyasha, but he walked away into the forest. "You guys pack up camp" she said, "I'll be right back" and she took off after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she followed him into the woods, "Inuyasha wait!", he stopped.

"What is it Kagome, I'm not in the mood" Inuyasha said in his way he did when he is embarrassed.

"Kagome gently grabbed his arm and said, "I was just wondering, you know, since you and Sesshomaru are brothers and all, that if one day you'll be as strong as him I mean, you're only young, who knows what awaits you in the future"

Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome's words, he just stood there. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said questioningly, "Inuyasha are you mad at me?"

"K-eh?" He said, "what, no, how could I be mad at you Kagome"

Kagome looked down. "I don't know, I just thought that since you didn't wait to see if I was ok... never mind"

"No Kagome, what were you going to say?" Inuyasha said, he looked into her eyes and saw the hurt in them.

"What I was going to say was, since our special night, I thought you'd care about me more"

_Flashback_

"Ohh Kagome" Inuyasha said "Ohh god Kagome, I never knew you were this good in bed"

"Surprised you did I?" Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha again, "what funny things you find out when you actually DO them"

"Shh. No more talking" Inuyasha said as he made sweet love to her.

Then when it was over and they were laying under the stars, they heard a noise from afar and Songo yelled, "Kagome, Inuyasha we're back!" and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara walked in on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, what the—!?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo Yelled.

"Inuyasha, you must tell me your secrets" Miroku yelled, Sango slapped him, Kagome pulled back and covered herself with the blanket Inuyasha and her had been laying on, and Inuyasha looked down with a forced laugh and said, "ummm sure" just before Kagome yelled "INUYASHA SIT!"

_End of Flashback_

"Uh what made you think that Kagome?" Inuyasha said in his stuck up way.

"Oh you men are all the same" Kagome said, "To believe I loved you, in both ways!" and she stomped off.

"Uhh...Kagome?" Inuyasha said just before she disappeared from sight.

_Inuyasha,_ he said to himself, _you blew it, big time..._

Part Two

They were headed off again on their way to find Naraku, Kagome rode on Kirara with Sango and Shippo, while Miroku rode atop Inuyasha.

"May I ask why Kagome isn't with you this fine morning?" Miroku asked Inuyasha politely.

"It's none of your business" Inuyasha said as he stuck up his nose in the air, "now do you want me to drop you right here or would you rather continuing on in a nice civilized way with me?"

"Uh second ways fine" Miroku said waving his hands in the air to show he understood.

"Thought so" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"So Kagome" Sango said, "why aren't you with Inuyasha, did you guys have a fight?"

"You could say that" Kagome mumbled cooly. Sango was quiet after that.

_Later_

"Well what exactly happened Kagome?" Sango said, "c'mon you know you can tell me."

"I feel as if, since that night, Inuyasha's been different around me, I know it's foolish but, can't people say and do crazy things when they're in love?" Kagome said, half in tears, the guys were over on the other side of the camp, listening to Miroku's stories.

"Well, yeah possibly" Sango said, "I can't exactly tell you because I've never been in love" Kagome gasped.

"W-what?" she said, "how can you not know, you're going to marry Miroku aren't you? Doesn't that mean you're in love?"

"Not necessarily Kagome" Sango replied, "many have gone on forever and never found their true love"

"I need a break, tomorrow morning I'm heading to my time" Kagome said, "I need to get away from everything, for just a little while"

"I understand" Sango said, "sometimes I wish I had someplace to go to, to get away from people"

"Hey I heard that!" Miroku yelled at her from across the camp. Kagome and Sango laughed.

_Later_

Kagome fell asleep far away from Inuyasha and the rest of them that night, under a blanket of stars.

Soon she awoke, it was only midnight-ish for the time, so she got up and decided to go for a walk. It was pretty cold out so she wrapped a blanket around her and headed on her way.

It wasn't long before she realized she was being followed, she turned around to see Inuyasha there.

"Oh, ahh Kagome, hi" he studdered.

"Save it Inuyasha, just admit you were following me and be over with it" She said, head held high in the air.

"Well yeah I was following you, I was worried about you, it's dangerous here after all" he said walking up close to her.

They walked to a river nearby and sat down by the shore.

"Aren't you cold Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Listen Kagome" Inuyasha said a few minutes later, "I heard you decided to go back to your own time for a little while, and I understand that you wanna get away and all but..."

"Inuyasha, it's not just that I want to get away, I'm only 16, and I need to live a normal life every once and a while, it's not this place, I love this place, it's just that.." she looked down for a moment then continued, "it's just that sometimes I get a little scared ok, a little scared that I wont be able to return home"

Inuyasha blinked, "But Kagome, I'm here, I'll protect you" Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and took a deep breath.

"I know, But you're not always there, like yesterday when I was stupid and went off on my own, you weren't there when The Infant came along"

"Well -er- no I wasn't, but I was there quickly wasn't I?" He asked her, leaning in closer.

"Well yeah, but I mean, you're not always going to be there right on time" she said, "and I'd regret that I never got to tell my mother I love her, or my grandpa that I don't like his cooking, or Sota that he's annoying, or Bouyo that he's an adorable kitty ever again."

She took a pause, "and I'd also regret that I never got to say I love you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I love you too Kagome" and they both fell asleep right there by the river.

_Morning_

"Good Morning Inuyasha" Kagome said, her voice was all bright an cheery, Sango, Miroku and Shippo along with Kirara were busy packing everything up and burring the fire.

"Hey listen Kagome" Inuyasha said, "I just wanted to let you know that, while your gone it wont be the same around here, y'know"

Kagome flashed him a smile, "Thanks Inuyasha, but I wont be gone long, only a couple of days."

Inuyasha shook his head, "It doesn't matter! You'll still be gone for too long!"

Kagome stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss, "I know, but I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." and down the well she went.

_Kagome's Ara_

"Mom...Grandpa...Sota...I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered the kitchen to her home.

Bouyo came bounding down the stairs at the sound of her voice.

"Oh hey Bouyo, where's everyone at?" Kagome asked, patting her cat for the first time in weeks.

"Kagome is that you?" came her grandfathers voice from upstairs, "thank goodness you're home, come up here right now!"

His voice sounded urgent and in a panic, Kagome wondered what was wrong. She raced up the stairs and found her grandfather at the end of the hall to the entrance of her room.

"Grandpa whats going on?" Kagome asked him once she reached the end of the hall.

"Look and see for yourself" he said opening the door.

On the floor were four cats, one was adult, the others were young, almost baby's. Two of them looked just like Bouyu, the other looked like the adult cat laying in the middle of her room.

"Grandpa, what the–?" Kagome said.

"Congratulations you're an auntie!" her grandfather said, "c'mon lets celebrate!" and he skipped down the stairs.

_This is going to be an interesting visit, _she thought to herself, _very interesting in deed._

Part Three

"So Kagome, you're home early" Souta said at supper, "we weren't expecting you for another month or two."

"Souta! Don't talk to your sister like that!" their grandfather spat, "it's both rude and impolite, as well we didn't know when she would return home."

"That's right Souta" their mother said in a kind tone, "now apologize to your sister"

"Sorry Kagome" Souta mumbled, and they all continued eating their supper.

Five miles away from where Kagome sat a wormhole appeared in the sky and out fell Sasuke Uchiha, flat on his face.

"Ouch!" he yelled, "like what the----!" he paused and looked at the ground he just fell on, tapped it, and exclaimed "OH MY GOD IT"S HARD AS A ROCK!"

He jumped up and looked around, everything seemed to be made of this stuff! He was so confused, first he was screaming at Naruto for being an idiot, and next thing he knew he was here in this god forsaken shit hole.

"Oh well, might as well look around, on the plus side there's no annoying Naruto!" and he started walking down the road getting closer and closer to Kagome's house as he did so.

_Later_

"Bye guys, I'm off to town" called Kagome's mother the next morning, "and grandpa's coming with me, bye!" and they were off.

Souta was just leaving for school, Kagome was all alone.

"Ahh nothing like being home alone to relax and forget all about Inuyasha and Feudal Japan" Kagome said as she slipped on her shoes and went outside.

She had just closed the door behind her when heard a voice say "and stay out!". She looked around saw her neighbor throw some guy out on the street.

"Hey mister!" Kagome called, "are you alright?" He blinked at her, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if this guy looked familiar to her, then it clicked, "Koga?" she said as she walked closer.

"Who?" the man said, "I'm Sasuke" he said as she got closer, "Sasuke Uchiha".

_Later_

"So you're from the past then?" Kagome said, Sasuke blinked.

"You mean" he said in disbelief, "that you believe me?"

"Well yeah, after what I've been through, your story's pretty believable"

"_wow, this girl is different, and quite pretty too," _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well" Kagome said, "there's not much more we can do except wait until mom and grandpa get home"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah".

_Inuyasha's Ara_

"Grrrr, why'd she have to go now anyways" Inuyasha spat to himself, "she knows she's needed here" He jumped from one tree to another when he heard a voice calling to him from below.

"Are you the great half-demon they call Inuyasha?" He looked down to see an old man from one of the near-by villages.

"Yeah" he growled, "what do you want?"

"The great priestess of our village has called for thee" the old man called, "you best come quickly"

"alright, alright, keep your pants on" Inuyasha growled, then he noticed the man wasn't wearing any pants.

_This village must be poor if this man does not have any pants, _Inuyasha thought to himself, but hurriedly followed the old man who was pant-less.

"So where is the old hag?" Inuyasha asked the pant-less man.

"Lady Sukara is awaiting for you in her shrine Inuyasha" the pant-less man said.

"Well where is this shrine then old man, I don't have the patience today" he spat back.

The man pointed across the field and almost to the other side of the forest.

The town was surrounded by the same forest, that's why it was a lot of people refereed to it as Forest Town.

"Oh" Inuyasha said a little embarrassed, "well then.." and he took off towards the shrine of the village.

_Kagome's Ara_

"So Sasuke, you're from the ninja Ara, hmm how very interesting" Kagome's grandfather said, looking the young lad over. "My, my you're a perfect specimen"

Sasuke jumped back and threw up his arms and got a very scared look on his face and stuttered, "s-s-specimen?"

"Oh grandpa, don't scare him like that" Kagome scolded, "you will do no such thing"

"Gee this girl, first wouldn't let me experiment on Inuyasha, now she wont let me experiment on this lad, if only I were a decade younger..." he mumbled under his breath as he went upstairs to use the bathroom.

"What did he mean by that exactly?" Sasuke asked, a little confused, but barely showing it.

"Grandpa's just gotten a little crazy with old age that's all" Kagome said with a forced laugh. From upstairs they heard him yelling "Eh– I heard that! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." "And a little constipated too" Souta said with a laugh.

"How old is the old man?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..."replied Kagome's mother, "we're not really sure on that one"

_Inuyasha's Ara_

"Ahh a demon!" one of the guards of Forest Town exclaimed when he saw Inuyasha approach. "Sound the alarm, sound the a—"

"Save your breath" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the man by the throat and threw him down to the ground. "Now where's Lady Sukara!?"

"Here Inuyasha" came a voice from behind him, "now let the man go" Inuyasha did as told.

"Funny thing to do don't you think" Inuyasha began, "sneak up on a demon who could kill you in one----"

"Save it half breed!" came Sesshomaru's voice, "We all know you couldn't kill a fly"

"OHH I"LL SHOW YOU!" Inuyasha spat as he lunged for Sesshomaru's throat. "Iron Reverse Soul----" but he didn't get to finish.

"ENOUGH!" Lady Sukara yelled, "enough fighting between the both of you!" Sesshomaru, go wait at the edge of the forest, Inuyasha come here with me for a moment"

They took a walk over to the woods, "I like you Inuyasha, unlike your brother you've got an air about you that's very...I don't give a crap what you think, you act all bad boy because you are, Sesshomaru acts all bad boy because he knows he'll never be able to live up to you"

"K-eh?" Inuyasha said in confusion, "wait, what?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has nothing to you when it comes to understanding humans, he just kills them, his only friend is a scaredy cat demon who holds a staff and a young girl who'll someday end up being his whore, so listen to me, there is a prophecy that one day you and your brother will both end up killing, not each other, but the one person you both most deeply love, the only way you can stop this from happening is if you both get along."

"B–" Inuyasha tried but Lady Sukara cut him off.

"This is not a scam set up by anyone Inuyasha, this is true, I have the scroll in my shrine if you want to see it, Sesshomaru's just too thick headed to listen to me, you have to work it out yourselves"

"Listen Lady, he wont and I wont so why don't you just give it up" Inuyasha spat, "He's nothing but a lame dog who's embarrassed of his younger brother, well you know what good for him because I'll never end up being like him" and just as Inuyasha began to walk away Lady Sukara grabbed him by his arm, spun him around and kissed hum, not a friendly kiss, not a peck on the cheek, no a patinate kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away so fast he almost got whiplash. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled, "FUCK LADY YOU'RE INSANE!"

"No not insane Inuyasha, in love" she said, "I lov—" before she could finish Inuyasha stopped her.

"Save it for someone who cares Bitch" he said and took off before she had a chance to say anything else.

"So how'd it go with him?" Sesshomaru asked coming up behind Lady Sukara.

"Not so great Lord Sesshomaru" she said just before turning back into Rin. "But I do know one thing, he is stubborn and not a great kisser"

Part Four

_Kagome's Ara_

It had been three days since Kagome had returned home, and two since Sasuke showed up, and things were getting a little weird, first of all he taught Souta how to fight, second he taught grandpa how to cook better, and taught mom how to sew.

But he hadn't done anything for Kagome yet.

One day Sasuke turned to Kagome and said, "I haven't properly thanked you yet for your hospitality"

Kagome looked at him and said, "you don't have to do anything for me Sasuke, honestly"

Sasuke smiled, "no I really want to properly thank you, but I'm busy right now so it'll have to be later ok, meet me in the yard, say 6 o'clock?" and before she could say another word he left the room.

_Inuyasha's Ara_

"Are you sure you want to do this Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "I mean, Kagome did want to get away for a little while"

"Miroku it's been three days, how much longer does she need? A week?" Inuyasha spat, "I'm going and that's final!"

"Ok but don't say we didn't warn you" Shippo said sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"I'll teach you didn't warn me!" Inuyasha spat, but before he could hurt Shippo he ran behind Sango.

"Here Inuyasha take this" she said, "give it to Kagome and say I really miss her company"

"Will do" Inuyasha said just before he jumped down the bone-eaters well.

_Kagome's Ara_

"Yes Sasuke?" Kagome asked as she entered the yard at exactly 6 o'clock.

"Kagome I want to tell you that another worm hole is appearing tomorrow morning and it'll be bringing me back to my own time, and I'd really regret leaving without telling you that you're the most wonderful person I've ever met"

"Thank you Sasuke" she said with a smile, something told her he wasn't finished yet though.

"And I just wanted to say I----love—yo—" and before he finished he kissed her right as Inuyasha came bounding out of the shrine.

"K...Kagome?" he said, his heart breaking into a million pieces, "Kagome I—"

Sasuke's lips left her's just as Inuyasha struck him. "You stay away from Kagome!" he yelled as he punched and kicked at Sasuke.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha was immediately immobilized.

"K–Kagome, don't tell me you like him more then me?" Inuyasha said almost in tears.

Kagome looked stunned, and Sasuke said, "well of corse she does, just look at THOSE ears"

A single tear fell down Inuyasha's face before Kagome screamed "NO!"

And ran over and hugged him, "of corse I don't Inuyasha, I love you more than anyone in the world!"

Sasuke looked heartbroken, _I will never love another woman again_, he thought to himself and walked away slowly.

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha said, "I almost forgot, Sango sent you this and says she really misses your company"

"Inuyasha you fool" she said with a laugh, "c'mon lets head back" and they jumped down the well, but they waited a minute to say goodbye to Souta and the rest of Kagome's family.

What they didn't know was that Sasuke was waiting and watching and when he saw them going down the well he immediately ran over and yelled "Kagome are you alright!?" but when he looked down it they were gone.

_Strange, _he thought to himself, _where'd they go? _And he immediately went down the well after them and found himself in Inuyasha's Ara.

Part Five

When Inuyasha returned with Kagome, everyone was so happy to see her.

"C'mon guys it was only three days" Kagome said waving her hands in the air, "you couldn't have missed me this much"

"Oh yes we did" Miroku said, "but of corse none of us missed you as much as—"

he couldn't finish because Kagome said, "hey wait a minute? Where's Shippo?"

They all looked around but no one had seen him since she had went back home, they searched for an hour, calling his name, cooking his favorite meal on the fire, when finally he came walking out of the woods with something in his hands.

"Hey there he is!" cried Inuyasha, "Hey Shippo what cha got there?" Shippo immediately put whatever it was behind his back and said, "N-nothing Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ran over and Shippo hugged whatever it was, Inuyasha starting laughing, "He–hey guys" he said through gasps of air(he was laughing that hard you know), "H-have yo–u hugged a t–turtle to—day?"

Everyone started laughing and Shippo got all red, "IT"S NOT JUST A TURTLE!" he cried, "IT"S MY SISTER!"

They all stop laughing at the same time, "You're what!!???" they all cried and Shippo said again, "she's my sister" and started to cry.

_Later_

"Ok Shippo, explain to us again how this turtle's your sister" Sango said in confusion.

"Well you see she's not exactly my sister, she's actually my step-sister" he said, "and she's not a demon either she's a regular turtle"

"K-eh?" Inuyasha said, "you mean you're step-dad's a turtle?"

"Well yeah" Shippo said, "Y'see my mom didn't like my dad all that much so she left him for a turtle who had a few kids of his own"

"But Shippo" Kagome said, "I thought you said your parents were..." she trailed off.

"Dead" he replied, "it's ok Kagome you can say it, yes, mom and dad were meeting for the last time when they..."he choked up and ran up a tree and hid there for several hours.

_Later_

"Wow Shippo's Been up there for a while, do you think someone should go talk to him?" Kagome asked later.

Miroku shook his head, "no, I think we should leave our little friend be for now, I mean we don't want to upset him any more do we?"

"No your right Miroku" Kagome said with a sigh.

Inuyasha was sitting away from the group, and Kagome wondered what he was doing, but of course she would probably never find out.

_Well if Kagome kissed that guy, maybe what she said wasn't completely true, _Inuyasha said to himself, _I mean I didn't expect her to stay here in the past with me forever, she belongs in the future with her family, not here with me. _And he got up and walked away.

"Hey Inuyasha!" cried Kagome's voice, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk ok" Inuyasha called, "I wont be long" but that was a lie, he didn't know how long he was going to be, whether it be hours, days, weeks, or years. But he knew he couldn't stay away from Kagome for that long.

_Later That Night_

_Wh-where am I?_ Sasuke thought to himself, _this is all so strange._ He had gotten out of the well but there had been no sign of Kagome or that man with dog ears she had called Inuyasha. No, he wasn't even in the same time he had fallen into before either. He was somewhere completely different.

He looked up to the sky and saw a blanket of bright stars, much brighter then they were in his time, and the moon was half full. He started to walk in the cold night air and stumbled upon a women clad in black.

"Well, well, well, I'd never thought you of all people Koga, would change your looks, I guess you're still trying to impress that Kagome girl I suppose, oh well, out of my way I have no time for you" said Kagura as she started off.

"Wait!" cried Sasuke, "where am I? Who are you? Why did you just call me Koga?"

Kagura stopped and thought for a moment, "no, now that I think about it you can't possibly be Koga, you're much too cute, ah well you bore me and I really must be off" she started to walk away again but Sasuke stopped her. "Listen" Kagura said steaming with anger, "if you value your life you'd leave me alone"

"I'm sorry, but I must find someone, Kagome..do you know her?" he asked.

_What? This brat is actually looking for the same person I am looking for? Should I bring him to her or should I just leave him here? He is too cute for her anyway, maybe when it's all over Naraku will let me keep him as a pet. _Kagura thought to herself, _after all once Naraku's plan comes into action that witch and half demon will no longer exsist anyway._

"Yes, I know her, actually I was looking for her myself..I could take you to her if you'd want" Kagura said trying to hide the glint of evil in her eyes.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Sasuke, and you are?" he asked as he shook her hand.

"Kagura" she answered. _This is going to be interesting..._

_Morning_

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome called, everyone greeted her with smiles and everything, "Good morning Shippo!" she called up the tree, but like the night before there was no response.

"Kagome!" cried Miroku's voice from across camp, "Kagome come here!"

It sounded urgent so as fast as she could she ran to where Miroku was standing. "What is it Miroku?" she asked him huffing for air since she was out of breath.

"This was just found" he said handing her a piece of paper, everyone gathered around as she read out loud:

_Friends,_

_I must go out on my own in search for answers, _

_I hope you all find what you are looking for and _

_I am not returning. Please so not come and find me_

_I need to be on my own for a little while. Don't worry _

_about me._

_Shippo_

"He's gone" whispered Sango, "why would he leave like that?"

"I don't know"Inuyasha said, "but we must keep moving, we have to find more pieces of the jewel, Naraku wont stop looking so why should we"

"But what about Shippo?" Sango asked nearly in tears.

"He'll find us..eventually..now c'mon ther3e's no time to waste" and he grabbed Kagome and started off.

For the rest of the day Sango was out of it, she nearly drove Kirara into a tree and then she almost knocked Miroku off Kirara. She didn't even care when Miroku touched her ass, she just gave him a saddened look and went back to what she was doing.

"Inuyasha, I think we should stop here for the night, Sango's not herself and I'm not feeling very good either" Kagome said in Inuyasha's ear.

"Oh alright" he said, "hey everyone lets set up camp already.

After camp was set up Kagome went off for a walk in the nearby forest, she really needed to clear her head, she was started to have different feelings towards Inuyasha. She thought she loved him before but now she knew, and yet the way Sasuke had kissed her it just seemed so..right! Every time he crossed her mind she got this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that just made her feel...different.

"Hey Kagome?" Came Inuyasha's voice, it was soft, the way he always spoke to her when they were alone together. "Hey Kagome are you alright?" He came up beside her and draped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"I don't know Inuyasha" she said as she surrendered to his hug, "I just don't feel myself that's all" He stayed with her there, she looked up at him and he started to blush as she gave him a kiss. "Please" she said softly..slowly.. "Inuyasha..please don't go"

"I wont Kagome" he said, "I'll always be here for you"

Part Six

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the woods together, Inuyasha's arm draped over Kagome's shoulders, everyone just looked at them. When they sat down near the fire Sango said, "so Kagome..."

"Hmm?" she said, her voice was so soft it was barely heard over the roar of the fire.

"I was wondering if you and I could have a little talk..right now?" Kagome got up and Sango followed, they went to the edge of the woods and started to talk.

"What's that all about?" Inuyasha asked Miroku , on the sad look on his face Inuyasha could tell it wasn't good.

"We got another letter from Shippo while you were gone Inuyasha" he said, "he's not going to return"

That night as everyone went to bed, Kagome laid awake, staring up at the stars. _Get a hold of yourself Kagome, _she thought to herself, _you're way too young for this, you're only 16! _But for some odd reason she felt drawn towards Inuyasha in a way she thought wasn't impossible.

As she got up to go to him she noticed he was walking towards her. "Kagome" he said in whisper as he got near to her, "come with me...please" she nodded and got up and followed Inuyasha to the woods.

They climbed up a tree and sat down on a branch, Inuyasha's fingers playing with her hair, Kagome falling asleep in his lap. "Kagome, I've been thinking, when this is all over, you'll be returning to your time and all.."

"Yes?" she said as her heavy eye lids closed.

"Kagome..I-I don't want you to leave..when this is all over I mean..I want you to..stay here with me" the silence made him feel uncomfortable, "but Kagome..I fully understand, y'know, if you think I'm crazy and all"

"Inuyasha.."she said slowly, "Inuyasha I love you and all but... it wouldn't work out between us, we come from two different times and two completely different worlds, Inuyasha you're a half demon, and as much as I love you I..I'm not ready for a commitment like that.."

Inuyasha bowed his head to look at her, "Kagome I–"

She shook her head, "no Inuyasha..you're still in love with Kikyou, I can't live with someone who doesn't love me"

"Kagome?" he said tears falling down his face.

She got up, "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said, her voice low, "I"M SORRY!" and she climbed down the tree and took off to camp leaving him behind. Inuyasha stayed there for a few moments and then he took off after her. Just because she said that now doesn't means he wont go later right? He had to talk to her, he just had to talk to her.

When he reached her she was halfway packing her things, "Kagome?" he said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm packing Inuyasha" she replied coldly, _I wont cry, I wont cry, _she thought to herself. "I'm going home Inuyasha"

"what?" he said, "but you can't Kagome, we need you here"

With a sigh she said, "Inuyasha I can't deal with this..any of this anymore.. I have to go home..I'm not going to return either" As she got up to leave Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Kagome.." he said and she began to cry.

"Good bye Inuyasha!" she cried as she took off.

"Kagome wait!" he called after her but she was out fo earshot, "Damn it" he said to himself, "damn it, damn it, damn it" and he took off after her, not seeing the dark clouds gathering quickly in the distance.

_At Last Camp_

"Damn It" Kagura said under her breath, "we just missed them..they headed north just a few short hours ago, we could probably catch up with them tomorrow"

Sasuke nodded, "I really can't wait to see her again, last time I saw her she had fallen down a well with this guy with huge dog ears"

Kagura nodded, "that's be Inuyasha" she said, "they're always together.." suddenly and idea struck her. "He has put a spell on her, she thinks he and his friends are good, but they're actually evil"

"I must save her" Sasuke said, "she's the only one I've ever felt this way towards before" _except for..._but he let that thought trail off, he couldn't like her and that was that.

"Kagura, what are you doing?" came a male voice from the shadows of the trees nearby.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura gasped, "what are you doing here?"

He walked out of the shadows and Sasuke, with a whimper, backed away. "I believe it was I who asked you first" stated Sesshomaru simply, "but I may ask you, why are you filling this boys head with lies when you know perfectly well that in the end you're plan will fail"

"Oh shut up!" Kagura said blushing, "you always jump in when it's none of your business Sesshomaru, why can't you just stay out of it!"

"Because" he said walking closer to her, "it is my brother you are after..and I can not simply let you go after him..as much as I despise him, he is, after all, no match for you"

"WAIT A MINUTE?" Sasuke yelled in confusion, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S FILLING MY HEAD WITH LIES?"

"I'll leave this to you then my dear" he said and without a sound he disappeared into the night.

"Kagura" Sasuke said, "I want answers..and I want them NOW!"

_Near The Well_

Kagome sat down near the well and let all her tears out. Why was she such a fool, why did she have to feel the way she did towards Inuyasha..he was too busy drooling over Kikyou then to busy himself with her..not that she wanted him to or anything.

She let out a sigh and heard nothing in reply. _Good, _she thought, _Inuyasha hasn't followed me. _But somewhere inside of her she felt a sadness well up that he wasn't there.

"Kagome?" came Inuyasha voice from behind her, which made her jump. She quickly wiped away the tears so that he would not see her cry.

"Oh..Inuyasha.. What are you doing here?" she asked him sadly.

"I came to see if you were alright" he said putting his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner.

_This is it, _she thought, _he only wants to be friends, it's all for the best though. _"Of corse I'm alright" she said with a laugh, _can he tell that I'm lying?_

"Kagome I've been thinking and.." he started.

"Save it Inuyasha" she said as tears welled up in her eyes again, "I know what I am to you, I'm only here to find the shards... I'm really sorry I can't be Kikyou, I really am. I wish I was her so bad because then..you'd love me and I'd know you wouldn't go off after another girl"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, "Kikyou's a thing of the past, she's dead..no matter what I can do I can not bring her back...Kagome..she's the last thing on my mind..you're always first, I-" but he was cut off as she let out a howl of pain.

"I knew I'd find you here" came Kagura's voice, "you're mine inuyasha" as she got ready to shoot him again Sasuke came in view.

"Sasuke?" gasped Kagome, "w-what are you doing here?"

With a smile he said, "I came here after you Kagome..I love you"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, save it lover boy" Kagura said shoving him out fo the way, "I've waited too long to do this Inuyasha and there's nothing you can do to save him Kagome"

Kagome was thrown back by a shower of leaves that Kagura had sent her way. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN"T HARM HER!" Sasuke cried. But Kagura laughed.

"I said nothing of the sort, now back to you inuyasha"

Sasuke ran to Kagome's aid, "are you alright Kagome?" he asked her but she pushed him back.

"INUYASHA!" she cried as Kagura went after him, "INUYASHA NO!!!" but she was too late, Kagura had hit him with some sort of white light and Kagome and Sasuke were both thrown back by the force. As Kagura disappeared into the night laughing Kagome got up and ran over to the limp, lifeless body of Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" she cried, "INUYASHA!" she fell down next to him and started to cry.

"Kagome..I-I'm sorry" Sasuke studdered.

"It's was you!" she said through her tears, "It's all your fault Inuyasha's dead!" Seeing how sad he had made her Sasuke ran off. _I'll find you Kagura_, he thought to himself, _damn it all, and when I do you'll pay for making Kagome hurt._

_Later_

Kagome lay in the same spot next to Inuyasha's body crying. How could Kagura do that? She was sorry that she was going to run away, she was sorry she said all those things to Inuyasha that she never wanted to say, and sorry that she didn't say what she never got to say to him.

"Inuyasha.."she said in a whimper as she laid her head on his chest, "oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry.."

He stirred.."K.."Kago..Kagome?" he said in pain, "Kagome..I-I" she jumped up.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, "shh save your strength, I have to get you back to camp..but how?" she said lastly mostly to herself then anyone else.

Next thing she knew Sesshomaru came walking out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome said jumping up. "Stay away from Inuyasha!"

"Relax" he said, "I'm here to help"

_Help, _thought Kagome, _why does he want to help?_

Back at camp while Miroku and Sango tended to Inuyasha, Kagome questioned Sesshomaru.

"Why the sudden change of heart, why do you want to help Inuyasha all of a sudden?" she asked him as he sat stiffly by the fire.

He pierced her with an icy stare. "I have a feeling that there will come a time very soon that both I and Inuyasha will be tested and someone we love very dearly will die.. While you were gone Rin tried to convince him..she took the form of Lady Sakura of one of the nearby villages to do it, but he came at a time I was there so he didn't quite believe her" Kagome gasped.

"But how do you know all this?" she asked him.

"I was told so by his mother just before she died" he said, "I went looking for him to get rid of him but I found his mother instead she said that he would be frozen in sleep for 50 years, then within the next five it will happen" He glanced up at the stars, "I don't want it to happen.. Although I could never love anyone.. But still...I don't want to end up killing anyone I may love"

_wow, _Kagome thought to herself, _maybe Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't that different after all. Y'know..except for the whole full demon and half-demon thing._

_Nearby_

_What is she doing? _Sasuke thought to himself, _Why is she so fooled by them all? Has that demon really put a spell over her? Or was that another of Kagura's lies? Fare well my love, it is time for me to find Kagura to make her pay..but I will always come if you call. _He jumped from tree to tree making not a single sound. At one point he thought he was being followed but found no one nearby.

When morning came and the sun rose in the sky Sasuke finaly descided to take a break.

"Finally you've stopped" came Kagura's voice, "I've been following you for hours"

Sasuke jumped up and with a snarl he said, "You will pay Kagura, for inflicting hurt upon Kagome!"

"Ha! Save your breath" Kagura said slyly, "you'll need it"

_Back With Kagome_

"Is he alright?" came Kagome's voice, it wasn't close, like by his side, it was more far off, how he wished she was there with him at the moment.

"Not good" replied Sango's, the same distance away..maybe even farther. "He got some pretty rough damage"

"Maybe Sesshomaru.."

"Kagome what are you thinking!? Is we can't help him what makes you think he can help?" Sango exploded..or at least he thought she did.

"Well..I only thought.."

_Damn him, _Inuyasha thought as a wave of pain hit him, _it's all his fault, why'd he have to barge in after all it's none of his buisness what happens to me. _The last thing he could remember happening was Sesshomaru showing up out of nowhere at the last minute and bringing both him and Kagome back to their camp.

_But how'd he know? Damn him!_

Slowly Inuyasha opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and he cursed under his breath. Once it all cleared he looked around, his body ached with pain. What the hell was wrong with him? He saw Kagome nearby, asleep. Sesshomaru was next to him, not looking at him but no looking at anyone inparticular.

"Damn you" Inuyasha mustered with all his strenght, "it's all your fault why everything's been happening lately"

Sesshomaru looked down at him, "Save your strenght Inuyasha" he said with a wave of his hand, "you know that fighting got us nowhere and it still wont. Look Naraku's planning something big and if we don't work together everything that we hold near and dear will be gone..forever"

Inuyasha blinked as Sesshomaru continued. "He's making it so that only demons will survive and live on this earth.. Even yourself might be gone, so thats why we have to work together..if anything happens to Rin.."he trailed off.

_Wow..does Sesshomaru care about someone? A Human? _Inuyasha thought to himself. Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away. "Think about it Inuyasha..do you really want Kagome to die" and he left without another sound. Inuyasha instantly fell back asleep.

The next morning Inuyasha was back to his old self and Sesshomaru was back again. _If he's done anything to Kagome.._Inuyasha thought, _I'll kill him._ The thought of kagome..sleeping with..making love to Sesshomaru..he would not picture that, she loved him..or at least..he hoped she loved him.

"Good Morning Inuyasha!" she said in a sing song voice, "I'm glad you're better.." she lowered it then to a somewhat saddened tone. "Look Inuyasha.."

"Kagome, would you come here for a moment!" called Sango's voice from across the camp.

"Yeah, be right there Sango!" she called back, "sorry Inuyasha we'll finish this later" and she went off to help Sango.

_Later_

Night was falling quick, according to Sesshomaru they were only a days journey from where Naraku was going to unleash his plan onto an unsuspecting world. They had set up camp and most were settled around the fire..except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, once camp was set up, had seemed to disappear.

Inuyasha began to go for a walk, no one questioned where he was going, 'nor did he tell them, he just started to walk towards the woods. He needed to get away.

He was out there for some time, sitting on a rock under a tree, when Kagome came up behind him. "Inuyasha.." she said, "Inuyasha whats wrong?"

With a sigh he turned to her, "Kagome you'd leave.." the confused look on her face made him continue, "you'd leave if I told you" he said after some moments pause.

"I wont, I promise" she said loudly, almost in tears, "Inuyasha I never was to have to leave you..I love you.."

"Kagome if you love me, truly love me" he said, "then you'd say yes to what I am about to ask of you" He stood up and faced away from her, she held her breath. What possibly was he going to ask her? To stay here with him after it was all over like he had asked before? Or was it something else?

"Kagome.." he said slowly, the night breeze sent a chill down her back and an owl hooted nearby before he asked. "Kagome, will you become..my wife?"

"W-what?"

Seconds passed, everything blurred. Had he actually asked her to-gulp- marry him? She needed to sit down.

His teeth clenched, she hadn't answered him. Maybe she needed time to think it over Or maybe she didn't love him. Which ever it was he felt a fool to have asked her straight out.

"Kagome" he said through his teeth, "forget about it" he started to walk off but she put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Inuyasha.."she said slowly, "sit down" and so he did. They sat in silence for a little while but then she spoke. "We've only known each other for a few years, everything seemed to happen so fast. I found out I liked you and that you liked me back in the same way.. And now.."

"And now I've asked you to marry me"

"Exactly" she said getting up. "Inuyasha I love you, I know that now, more then anything or anyone in the world but.."

"But?"

"But I'm just not ready to get married" she said, "if I were a couple years older and you were from my time then I'd jump for it"

"What can I do to get you to marry me Kagome?" he said jumping up from where he sar, "I wont loose another that I love...that's why I never asked you before..I didn't want to loose you like I did Kikyou..I thought you were different Kagome..I guess I was wrong" and he ran off before Kagome could say anything else.

_Later_

"What?" Sango said, her and Kagome were talking in private and she had just told her everything that had happened. "Kagome.."

"Sango I love him, I really and truly do, but I'm too young to get married, he has to understand that" she said turning away from Sango.

"Are you?" Sango said, "or are you just afraid? Think about it Kagome, and if you need to talk..remember just come to me alright?" and she got up and left Kagome there alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

_Great, _she thought, _now what am I supposed to do? Is Sango right? Am I just afraid to get maried? True people here, of this time, get married when they're my age but..that doesn't matter I'm not from this time!_

"Hey look" came Miroku's voice from behind her, "here comes inuyasha!" he was right, and he seemed very nervouse..and scared.

_Inuyasha..scared? _Thought Kagome, _that's impossible! Or is it?_

"Everyone Get out!" he yelled at them, "Now!" behind him was a huge cloud of demons and they were right on his tail(well if he had one).

"Whats that?" came Sango's voice. Out of no where Sesshomaru showed up with Rin and Master Jaken.

"It's a cloud of Demon doing Naraku's bidding" he said slowly, "we must flee, quick, leave everything behind that isn't needed, we must get out of here" he grabbed Rin and Master Jaken grabbed ahold of his fluff and he bounded off to the east.

"C'mon lets go!" Miroku cried, "Kagome hurry up!"

"I'm com ing!" she called after them but Sango and Miroku were already out of ear shot following behind Sesshomaru upon Kirara.

She was scared.. Inuyasha was too far behind to help her and everyone else was out of earshot. Inuyasha fell and she screamed his hame"INUYAHSA!" his ears picked up her voice and he was there in and instant.

"Hold on" he said as she got on his back, "I'll get you out of here" He started off towards Sesshomaru and the others. The demons were catching up, it's wasn't going to be long until they were on top of them.

"Kagome, can you reach your bow, maybe if I could turn around and I mixxed my Wind Scar with your bow we could get rid of a good number of these demons"

"Good idea Inuyasha" she said reaching for them.

"On the count of three" he said, "one..two..three" in an instant everything happened at once, and a good piece of the demons were destroyed, but more came and took their place.

"Damn it" he said under his breath, "there's too many of them. Then Sesshomaru showed up.

"Dragon Twister!" he said as Souga cast it's powerful spell on the demons, withing seconds of seconds, they were destroyed and Inuyasha was embarrased.

"Good try little brother" Sesshomaru said putting Souga away, "maybe next time you'll do better" and he walked away.

Inuyasha mummbled something under his breath and started to walk away from Kagome. "Inuyasha..wait" Kagome said taking hold of his hand, "Inuyasha I-"

"Save it Kagome" he said pulling his arm away from her too quickly, "I don't want to hear it whatever it is your trying to say"

As he took another step she burst out in tears and began to yell, "STUPID INUYASHA! TO BELIEVE I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO SAY YES!"

"WELL WHO ARE YOU TO-" he started then realizing what she had said he turned towards her with a confused look on his face, "yes?"

"Yes inuyasha" she said as she hugged him then gave him a kiss, "I want to be yours, I want to live with you, I want to stay with you..but most of all I want to be your wife"

Part Seven

Inuyasha and Kagome had spent that night in each others arms, when they returned to everyone they announced their news and every one congratulated them. Even Sesshomaru seemed in a somewhat happy mood.

"When have you planned on having the wedding Inuyasha?" Sango asked them as she made a lunch for everyone.

"Uh-er- we'll we didn't really decide when if you know what I mean.. We haven't had enough time to talk about it yet" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Come on" Kagome whispered, "lets get away from all this" Inuyasha smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" and they went off into the woods.

_Later_

Kagome lay awake, looking up at the stars. _How will out wedding be like? _She thought to herself, _will it be anything like the ones of my time?_

_Well of course Rin will have to be flower girl, _she continued to think to herself,_ and Miroku the best man..unless Inuyasha wants sesshomaru to be the best man of course..._

Soon after she fell asleep, and she dreamt of being with Inuyasha.

_Somewhere To The North_

"Yes Kagura" Sasuke said simply, his mind a blank. She cackled loudly. Everything was going to plan, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her...not even Inuyasha's bitch and her friends..Not even Sesshomaru..no one could put a stop to what was about to unfold.

**End Of Chapter One**


End file.
